To the Gates of Hell
by Kilo 6
Summary: First fanfict. Just start reading or keep on scrolling.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This is a work of fiction. Highschool of the Dead is ultimately owned by Daisuke Sato. All characters (excluding my OC, James Masters) are his works. Please support official releases.**

**Chapter 1**

**A New Day**

**0500 Hours, local time.**

**March 27, 2010**

**Narashino Garrison, Funabashi, Chiba, Japan**

I woke up from that dream I keep having. Several years have passed, but I keep seeing that little girl, playing with others, then the bomb went off. Five years since that day in Afghanistan. And I still remember every fucking minute of it.

_Come on, soldier, _my mind says, _you're still here. Get up and clean up._

I rolled off my cot, pulled on my boots and went for a shower. Not that I needed to this so early. Drills don't start for another hour or so.

Aside from myself, there were two other American personnel here helping to train the Japanese Special Forces Groups (JSFG). I mean, we're the only early risers here.

As I kept thinking to myself, I made my way over to the shower house. I flipped one of the switches and the quarter section I was in lit up. I then proceeded to take off my shoes and pants, then turned on the shower. I mentally reviewed the day's schedule:

_0600; get up the boots. Five minute dress and shower. 0605; morning calisthenics. 0700; Breakfast. 0730; more calisthenics. 1030; combat maneuvering and evasion. 1150; Lunch. 1220; Live fire training and killhouse. 1300; PT course. 1400; Indoor classes. 1600; Free period._

I finished my shower, dried off, and went back to my bunkhouse. Being a USA Ranger does have its advantages. That and the fact that Ground Self Defense Forces (JGSDF) let me have the same paygrade here while I help train these noobs. I pulled on my forest Battle Dress Uniform (BDU) and picked up my old CZ 75. I placed it in my shoulder holster.

_Ahh, the CZ. Impressive piece of work. Next to a Colt 1911A1._

I strode over to my desk. It had logistics papers scattered all over it, a PC, and three of my favorite novels; Dick Camp's _Last Man Standing_, Matthew Parker's _Monte Cassino_, and Stephen E. Ambrose's _Citizen Soldiers_. It also had a picture of a grenade with Murphy's 131st Law of Combat; _When the pin is pulled, Mr. Grenade is not your friend_,

I powered on the PC and checked my e-mail. Though I'm technically not a Japanese citizen, I own an apartment in Tokonosu City. There was one marked from a person named Runner. I already knew what this was about, but I clicked on it anyways. It read;

_J,_

_Your shipment came in. I already placed it inside. Hope you like the new rack._

_-R_

I smiled and discarded it, shut down my PC, and picked up _Monte Cassino_. I then proceeded to read it from where I left off.

_This day can't get any more boring,_ I thought.

* * *

**Okay, you know the drill: review and wait. Note at this time, I will NOT be accepting OCs. Yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This is a work of fiction. High School of the Dead is ultimately owned by Daisuke Sato. All characters (excluding my OC, James Masters) are his works. Please support official releases. Also, please note, some lines are that of Tank Dempsey from Treyarch's Call of Duty Zombies franchise.**

**0545 Hours**

"Alright, maggotsacks, up and at 'em!"

I clicked on the barrack light and half of the recruits got up. Those that didn't either turned to the shadows or used their pillows to cover their heads. I then proceeded to kick every bed that had someone still trying to sleep. Several gave up and got up, others I physically had to kick the bed over. One cursed under his breath.

"Come on, you got five minutes to clean up for PT. Get to it!"

Everyone made a dash for the showerhouse, doused down, and pulled on forest BDUs, and waited in front of the barrack. Several early MPs chucked at them, but a quick glare from me shut them up.

"You think you can make the cut for JSFG? Then start jogging. Right face, forward!" The platoon followed my instructions, running in formation next to me. This is going to be one really easy morning. Well, for me at least.

**1250 Hours**

"Cease fire, cease fire! Safties on, mags off, chambers cleared. You all know the drill!"

All the recruits replied simultaneously;

"_Clean the face, drop clean the barrel, police brass!_"

"Amen. Now get to it!"

Just before anyone could begin the process, an alarm from one of the base's loudspeakers sounded. Then the call came;

"_All JGSDF personnel, prepare for combat! Full loads, gear, everything!_"

One recruit asked me, "This is a drill, right Captain?"

The voice over the loudspeaker answered his question; "_This is not a drill! Repeat; this is __**not**__ a drill!_"

"Speak of the devil. You heard 'im. Get to it!" As the recruits dashed back to the barrack, I stopped at the rangehouse and picked up an M4A1, fourteen magazines, and pieces from a SOPMOD kit. After that, it was a dash to my bunkhouse. I grabbed another pistol, a Heckler & Koch VP70. I took a quadruple handful of mags for that, its stock, and picked up my rut, already combat-loaded. I then meet up with the platoon. Only four of the recruits weren't there; the Automatic Riflemen with their Sumitomo-copied FN Minimis.

_ Maybe I am getting too old_.

With the platoon assembled, we went for the base's airpad, where a CH-47 was already spinning up. Everyone pilled in though the rear hatch, and we took off. I proceeded to attach some of the SOPMOD pieces to my M4; a Knight's Armament Company (KAC) vertical foregrip, a Trijicon TA01NSN 4X32mm ACOG sight, and a KAC quick-detach suppressor. A Trijicon RX01M4A1 reflex sight, M320 grenade launcher, M26 Modular Accessory Shotgun System (MASS), and several mags went into my pack, alongside my old AN/PVS-4, or "Starlight" scope.

With that, I let the Chinook's engines sing me to sleep.

* * *

**Apologies for the wait, been busy and computer troubles (F**king Windows XP!). In that amount of time, I finalized three chapters! And just wait, they'll get longer...**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This is a work of fiction. High School of the Dead is ultimately owned by Daisuke Sato. All characters (excluding my OC, James Masters) are his works. Please support official releases. Also, please note, some lines are that of Tank Dempsey from Treyarch's Call of Duty Zombies franchise.**

* * *

**1400 Hours**

**Tokonosu City, Japan**

One of my boys nudged me awake. The copters' dual rotors made hearing difficult, even with headsets, so hand signs and other body languages are mainly used. But I get the message: we're nearing the city.

_Aww, what's this about? Russia? China? North Korea? _

The rear hatch opened up, showing the scenery below. There were fires, traffic jams, and people. Lots of people. The pilots slowed down a bit then hung a left turn. That's when I saw them. Two kids, high school-age, on what appears to be their school.

"Pilot, near the building at four o'clock!" He complied, but I noticed a slight hesitation with his swing around.

"Captain, our orders are to get a team of JSFG members to the Defense Ministry in Tokyo Bay! We can't stop for civilians!"

I heard the pilot, but a flashback happened. I remember seeing that day, years ago. I steadied myself and gave my response; "You either get down for a fast-rope or-"

"These extraction orders came from the Defense Minister _himself_. I'm sorry sir." I punched the wall in frustration, not even wincing at the pain. Then an idea dawned on me, the troops a second ahead.

"Go on Captain," some said," the Lt. can handle us."

"Well, you heard them. Besides, I'm not the one whose military isn't a joke."

The pilot sighed explosively (and I could tell pissed off) and hovered over the building. The CH-47's Crew Chief handed me a nylon line, my way off the roof, then tossed out the heavy fastrope line. I checked my gear, snuggled my helmet, and grabbed the line. "Good luck boys!" I yelled, jumping out. The first few feet was like a dive. Then I braked using my gloved hands and feet, then jumped the last yard or two down. After landing, the line retracted, and the copter speed off.

Now I turned towards the pair. Both were shorter than me, and had several specks of blood on their clothes. A guy and girl each armed. The girl was a burnet, armed with an improvised spear. The guy had dark brown hair, and had a baseball bat. Both were wearing uniforms.

"English please. Not good with Japanese. Names?"

"Rei Miyamoto," The girl replied.

"Takashi Komuro. Who are you?"

I smiled, revealing my set of nice teeth. "Captain James Masters, United States Army Rangers. And I'm going to be saving your life today, so do you wanna get off this roof or stand all day talking?"


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**This is a work of fiction. High School of the Dead is ultimately owned by Daisuke Sato. All characters (excluding my OC, James Masters) are his works. Please support official releases. Also, please note, some lines are that of Tank Dempsey from Treyarch's Call of Duty Zombies franchise.**

* * *

**1404 Hours**

**Fujimi High School, Tokonosu City, Japan**

They just stood, looking at me, wondering what a US Ranger was doing here, while I rigged our escape route.

"Please don't stare at me. It's both rude and creepy," I said, snapping them from their stupor.

"If you're a US soldier, what are you doing here," Rei asked.

Pulling the line taught, I gave my response; "Training possibly the worlds' weakest Special Forces unit." I tied a bowline at the other end of the rope, and then leapt onto the edge of the roof. "Conversation later, escape first." Before they could reply, I jumped (more like fall really) off, and to the floor below. No windows within reach, so I went one more floor down. There was a locked window, leading into an empty classroom.

_Perfect._

I pointed my rifle at the window, fired three rounds to weaken it, then proceeded to swing in. Combat instincts kicked in, and I automatically checked the room with my rifle. Nothing.

(Side note; breaking through glass in the movies with just a persons' body is bull. It's candyglass for a reason!)

I slide the line off, tugged it three time, and it went back up.

The pair followed seconds later. I figured the rope would come in handy later, but there wasn't enough time to retrieve it. "Mind telling me what happened here?"

"Some kind of contagion," Takashi replied. "Whatever it is, it brings people back to life.

"Those… _things _already got several people. Including Hisashi," Rei added. I knew the name must be a touchy subject, but I sarcastically asked Takashi, "What, is this a video game or anime now?" Both just stared at me like I was a complete moron.

"Whatever, just forget it. Is there somewhere we can take shelter?"

"We can try the faculty lounge."

"Lead the way."

The hallways of the school were completely trashed. Books, backpacks, and lots of paper everywhere, along with pools of blood. I began to doubt the kids, when, after rounding a corner, one of _them _was in my face.

It smelled like rotting flesh, and certainly looked like it. The eyes were dead, there was slight moaning, then I saw it; a huge gash, across _its _neck. Both the Internal and External Jugular veins were pierced.

_Less pondering, more killin'._

It noticed me somehow, but I knocked it away with a swift rifle butt. "Get back, maggotsack!"

The blow sent _it _reeling away, but it was otherwise unharmed.

"The lounge is through the door," Rei said, pointing towards one of the doors. I strode to the one she pointed out and opened it.

Either I'm extremely lucky, or God decided my time wasn't up, but a nail went for my head, only to stop thanks to military-grade Kevlar.

"Jesus Christ, who did that!?" My rifle immediately snapped up, finger near, but not quiet on, the trigger. Four other people were in the room, another guy and girls.

"I thought you were one of _them_! Don't kill us!" The guy yelled. He was holding a modified nail gun.

"Don't do that again please," I said sarcastically, walking in. Rei followed, with Takashi behind her, closing the door. I took this opportunity to examine the people we just met. The other guy had black hair, glasses, and was slightly overweight. He was wearing a uniform like Takashi. One of the girls was taller, about Rei's height, violet-haired, and had a wooden sword. Kendo practitioner. Another was about the guy's height, had pink hair, and also wore glasses. She also had a shoulder bag. The two were wearing uniforms also. The final person was about my height, blonde, and had an amazing bust size. She wasn't wearing any type of uniform whatsoever.

"Who are you?" The guy with the nail gun asked.

"Captain James Master, US Army Rangers. What about the rest of you?"

In no particular order, they gave their names;

"Saya Takagi."

"Shizuka Marikawa."

"Saeko busujima."

"Kohota Hirano. So what exactly is a US Ranger doing here?"

"Long story. Pull up a chair, and I'll tell you."

* * *

**Editing and revising several more chapters. Rough draft up to Chapter 12. I think. Other than that, no more status updates. Review please!**


End file.
